Talk:Negh'Var warship
Voodieh class? As talk pages can be easily overlooked I'll post this here as well. The name "Voodieh" has been floating around for several years as rumors or otherwise in association with the Klingon attack cruisers, and I was curious if it is worth creating an article on it or just have it as a passing reference in the Negh'Var type article? I only say this because we do have an article on another unspoken Klingon ship class, the K'toch class. --Gvsualan 15:22, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I believe the "Voodieh" term was first used for Star Trek CCG http://www.decipher.com/startrek/cardlists/alternateuniverse/large/ikcfeklhr.html. IIRC, we do have stuff from roleplaying games and the like mentioned in the background notes, so I don't see why it shouldn't be included on the Negh'Var page. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 23:37, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) Cool, I was actually trying to find the source on that. Wasnt sure if it was from an early script draft or what. Any additional links or info to add to that would be grand! --Gvsualan 05:47, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) Technical information Much of the information provided regarding the class' characteristics (maneuverability, tactical function, cloaking devices, etc) appears to be almost entirely speculative. Do any canonical references exist to confirm these statements, or should they be removed? -- 19:53, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) Negh'Var class? According to the script/dialog: : Sisko looks up at the viewscreen which shows a Klingon attack cruiser. It's the latest model, of the same type as the Klingon ship in :: DAX: It just decloaked. :: SISKO (recognizes it): That's the new Klingon flagship. :: DAX (nods, confirming): The ''Negh'Var. It might be the "latest model", but last time I checked, flagship ≠ prototype. Since there is no indication that the Negh'Var is the first ship of its class it therefore probably should be moved to Negh'Var-type, much like the similar discussion had on the naming of the ''Kumari''-type (vs. class) as per that talk page. --Alan del Beccio 05:54, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :This image suggests that Negh'Var does refer to the entire class of starships. -- Jaz talk 00:25, 24 February 2007 (UTC) MU image in sidebar I see that the lower image in the sidebar is not of the Negh'Var proper, but rather of the Regent's flagship from the mirror universe. According to the page for the Regent's ship, it was "almost physically identical" to the Negh'Var--which doesn't seem quite close enough to warrant using a picture of it for the Negh'Var. Plus, it was scaled up by a rather large factor (not that that's going to affect the picture much, though because of this a different model had to be used in some shots, thus leading to a potentially differing image). I suggest that either we find an aft shot of the real Negh'Var to replace it on this page, or failing that, remove it. -Mdettweiler 06:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : It's the best and only aft view of a ship this article IDs as a the type. Quite frankly scale is irrelevant and perceived in "real world" terms. --Alan 19:15, November 29, 2009 (UTC)